


Dreams come true 众梦成真

by EaveWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 世纪之交，亚瑟.柯南.道尔人到中年。他在《最后一案》干掉福尔摩斯后身心俱疲，开始接触唯灵论，某日他召唤来了梦。
Relationships: Sandman/Conan Doyle, Sandman/Holmes
Kudos: 6





	Dreams come true 众梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 《睡魔》 是尼尔盖曼为DC创作的漫画，主人公墨菲斯(Morpheus) 是梦的化身，宇宙间一切生灵梦境的主宰，可以简单将他视作梦神。本文灵感来源《睡魔:千猫之梦》，故事中全世界的猫做同一场梦，想同一件事，然后众梦成真。
> 
> 文章中有一小段NC17,没有点明攻受，可以自行脑补。

道尔从午休中辗转醒来的时候已经快下午四点，他的书房里坐了一个年轻英俊的陌生男人。男人看见他醒来，满心欢喜地上前问候:“亚瑟，你终于醒了。”  
这是一个瘦削欣长的年轻人，面色苍白，颧骨突出，有一双深色的眼睛，黑色的头发向后梳得整整齐齐。他将手中的圆顶硬礼帽小心搁在道尔的书桌上，友好地伸出手:“墨菲斯，你的忠实粉丝。”  
道尔坐直身体同墨菲斯握手，接着揉了揉眉心。他浑身有一种说不上来的怪异感，甚至想不起眼前这位青年为何而来。他仔细看向对面的墨菲斯，心中顿时燃起无名之火，眼前的男人穿着打扮像极了一个已经死去的人，身穿笔挺的西装，脖子上打着工整的丝带，外面罩着的薄风衣甚至都没脱下。  
“你就不能换一身衣服吗! ?”福尔摩斯现在是柯南道尔最不想提起的名字。  
对面的青年人笑了:“恐怕不行，医生，这便是我在你眼中的样子啊。”说罢伸手轻推了道尔一把。  
亚瑟感觉自己失重般倒向座椅靠背，一阵恍惚。

> 医生靠在单人沙发上，看向他对面的朋友——他把十个指尖合在一起，双肘支在围椅扶手上。突然他松开手打了个响指:“作家，醒醒，有工作要来了。”  
说完他便撇开烟斗站起来，西装领带风衣一应俱全，抖了抖挂在一旁的猎鹿帽戴到自己头上。

道尔回过神，发现自己坐在剧场的前排，墨菲斯在他身边，周围的男女女安静地看向舞台方向，舞台上是闪烁着的黑白无声的影像，背景音高昂亢奋，鲜活的人活跃在巨大的幕布上。  
“这是什么!你是谁?”道尔感觉自己要疯了，他在自己的座椅上挣扎起来，如果这是一场梦，他希望赶紧醒来。周围的人随着他的动作在一瞬间齐齐转过头盯着他们两个人。  
“嘘——冷静点，亚瑟，”墨菲斯将道尔摁在座位上，“你忘了吗?是你让我来的。”肩膀上来自青年人的巨大压力迫使道尔放弃挣扎。  
“你那些通灵的、招魂的小玩意。”墨菲斯一字一顿地说道，看着道尔一点点放松下来。  
亚瑟想起来了，是他唤来了....  
“梦....”道尔虚脱般倒在椅子上喃喃说道。四周的观众随即回头沉浸于观影之中。  
“正是，医生。我们正在梦里。放轻松些，电影已经开始了。”梦神轻轻拍了拍身边人的手臂，微笑着坐正。  
“电影?”道尔从来没有见过这个东西，那些异常真实的画面让他感到恐慌，全场安静、逼仄的氛围里只听得见他和墨菲斯的对话声。  
“来自大洋彼岸的发明，记录的可是真人真事。”墨菲斯稍加解释，接着示意他集中注意。  
影像里两个高大的男人沿着瀑布边蜿蜒崎岖的山路吃力地向上攀爬，一路上没有交流没有对视。画里的人越是靠近山巅，柯南道尔在位置上愈发不安。电影里的两个人在悬崖边扭打起来，背景音也随之进入高潮，道尔局促不安地看着，他已经预见到即将发生的结局,  
“不....停下，快停下。”他无力地喊道。  
“福尔摩斯的‘最后一案’，亚瑟，伟大的侦探将在今天迎来他的结局——你送给他的结局。”墨菲斯指向荧屏，两个活生生的人抱着齐齐摔下悬崖，落进瀑布中，音乐戛然而止。在场的观众倒吸一口气，被逼真的影像折服，纷纷鼓掌。  
“够了!”道尔揪住梦的衣领。  
他死了。  
电影字幕慢慢敲出这一行字，之后一个男人痛苦地攥着一张信纸，跌坐在座椅上。  
“够了....他已经死了!”道尔的手颤抖着，咬紧牙关。  
梦之王掰开亚瑟的手:“只有真实存在的人才会死啊，亚瑟。”  
“不不不，他只是我创造的角色，他，221B...... 都不存在。”  
“真的吗?”墨菲斯看了他一眼，“我来告诉你吧，只要人们想，只要人们愿意，没有什么是不存在的。在贝克街239号.上人们建起了221B号，信件雪花般飞进这个真实存在的建筑，世界各地的人纷至沓来，向福尔摩斯致敬。”  
“只要你想，医生，那么众梦成真，"梦的主人玩味地看向身边坐着的中年人，“从他存在于这个世界上的那一刻起你便控制不住他了。

> 她想给他封爵。  
“陛下要为你授勋?这太突然了。”华生对这个消息感到震惊，但他更惊讶于福尔摩斯竟然同意了，他的好友本是最不看重这类虚名的人。  
“我已经受够了麦考夫整日的催促，况且我们的陛下这次态度十分坚决，让我难以拒绝她。”  
福尔摩斯站在衣柜前挑选日后出席仪式要穿的礼服，不时挑出领带在自己身上比划。他看了眼站在门口的华生，随即将他拉到穿衣镜前，把手中的领带系到他脖子上:“我想邀请你去观礼，华生。我的朋友不多，但毫无疑问你是其中之一。”

> 他想看他们做爱。  
他两只手掐住腰窝，沿着大腿外侧一路吻上去，亲过突出的髋骨，小腹薄薄的一层肌肉，肋骨和乳头，留下粘腻的液体，最后在喉结处深深吮吸，引得身下人一阵战栗。  
他直起身子看见自己留下的一路红痕，凭经验没有个三五天是绝对不会消掉的，接着又扑下去一遍遍亲吻对方的嘴角。“抱歉。”他在亲吻的间隙说道，伸手将两个人的性器握在一起揉捏，慢慢加快手中的速度和力道，既是安抚又是放纵。  
维多利亚时代的男人，即使是在做爱也是绅士。

> 他们想让他生活在现代。  
在一段尖锐刺耳的拉锯声结束后，福尔摩斯负气般将手中的小提琴扔到一边，翻身面向长沙发背面，瘫成长条。  
“夏洛克!”被吵醒的华生气得叉腰，对着和他一样闻声而来的哈德森太太做出“WTH”的口型，“夏洛克，看在上帝的份上，现在是凌晨两点!我可不想被邻居赶出去。”  
回应他的是夏洛克把自己往沙发里拱的动作。  
有时候约翰觉得自己的室友就是只不亲人的大黑猫，炸毛时顺顺毛，顺着他的话安抚下去就好。  
“无聊，约翰。”黑猫的尾巴有一下没一下地拍打扶手。  
但这次，半夜三更被吵醒，浑身充满起床气的军医并不想顺他室友的意——  
“给我十分钟，我帮你把迈克罗夫特召唤过来。”

> 既然他们能住在现代的伦敦，那为什么不能住到现代的纽约?或者未来——22世纪*?  
既然英国人能讲他们的故事，那么俄国人可以，美国可以，亚洲人可以——全世界的人都可以讲他的故事。  
只要你想。

电影画面里敲出“The End”两个大字，一瞬间掌声雷动。亚瑟缩在位子里忍不住的发抖。  
“难道你忘记唤我前来的目的了吗?你在害怕是否该让他活过来?”梦主轻声安抚身边的凡人，“要知道，既然你能让他死，就有人能让他活下去。”  
只要他们想。

> “你终于醒了。”  
午后，作家从一阵晕厥中缓缓醒来，**一阵白雾在他眼睛里打转**，白雾消散后熟悉的身影逆光站在窗前，若无其事地点着根烟，阳光洒下，细腻的烟尘纤毫毕现。  
**他能感受到好友话语中的笑意。**  
**“我根本就没想到你会如此经受不住。”**

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> *分别是《神探夏洛克》《基本演绎法》《福尔摩斯在22世纪》(非常好看的动画片)


End file.
